


patience

by wand3ringr0s3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wand3ringr0s3/pseuds/wand3ringr0s3
Summary: When George can't get alone time with you at the burrow he takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	patience

It’s not George’s fault he was currently lying on his bed with the door locked. it was not his fault that he had dirty thoughts running through his head of fucking you up against a wall, or in the shower, or in the lake, or basically anywhere. And it definitely wasn’t his fault he was jerking himself off while the rest of his family was out at Diagon Alley. He blames a lot of things but the biggest culprit was that short skirt that you were wearing and the way too tight shirt. 

George thought inviting his girlfriend over to the burrow for a month in the summer would be fun. It was fun for most of it. You fit in very well with his family and were having so much fun. Everyday was filled with a new adventure with the Weasleys. Even if it was a billion degrees, you never seemed to have a slow moment. Unfortunately for George, that meant he hadn’t been able to get anytime alone with you since you’ve been here. 

Every time you had a moment alone you’d get interrupted by one of his siblings or his parents. The weather wasn’t helping either. The sweltering heat means that your clothes get smaller and George’s pants get tighter. It wasn’t fair that he had to watch you bend over to degnome the garden or reach for objects in the clothes you brought with you. It would be fine if he could relieve his stress every now and then but it had been 3 bloody weeks and the only thing he had to hold on to was a moment you two shared in the shower. 

George had snuck into the bathroom while you were in the shower. You jumped when he grabbed your waist but quickly melted into his grasp as he littered your shoulder with kisses. He pushed you up against the wall and ran his hands all over your body. You giggled as you felt something hard against the small of your back as George growled in your ear. He was hard and ready to take you right there. He reached down when a loud knock on the door interrupted him. “Oi! Mum wants us all downstairs in the next few minutes!” Fred yells through the door. George was this close to just slipping into you right there and fucking you against the shower wall but you stopped him, not wanting anyone to catch you. George was not happy after that. He wasn’t mad at you he was just frustrated, in more than one way. 

His dreams were plagued by the sweets sounds you make and he often woke up with a little morning wood. It was pure torture. 

Today was even worse. You wore a simple skirt and white shirt when Fred accidentally spilled his drink on you while you were outside. George’s eyes widened as he saw the lacy black bra through the shirt that was rapidly becoming see through. If you were wearing that, it meant you were wearing the matching underwear. That was his favorite set on you. You cover your chest and turn away, embarrassed by what happened. Fred elbows George and snickers. Glaring at Fred, George takes his shirt off and hands it to you. You take it and put it on, eyeing George’s shirtless body as him and Fred get into a little argument that turned into a playful fight. 

You sit with Ginny and gossip as the boys finish fixing Molly’s garden. See, they had accidentally set part of it on fire thanks to a faulty Exploding Whizz Popper. Even though you were talking to Ginny, you couldn’t keep your eyes off of George. 

Still shirtless he was pulling roots out and digging holes for Fred to fill with new seeds. The sun blazing down on him made him shine with a little bit of sweat and the small noises he would make while ripping out the roots went right between your legs. When they finally finished you couldn’t look George in the eyes, nervous that if you did you’d end up jumping on him right there. 

“There are a few things I need to pick up at Diagon Alley and I want you all to come with me.” Molly said ushering the kids back inside. You notice George go up and whisper to her and then head up to his room. You shoot a questioning look to Fred who just shrugs. 

“Molly, if you don’t mind I would like to stay here. I have to write to my parents and I have a few things I needed to do.” You bite your lip nervously as she thinks for a moment before agreeing. 

You thank her and run up the stairs to change clothes. You hear the sound of the Weasleys disappearing through the floo and then the normally loud house is quiet. Pulling out some ink and parchment you pen a quick letter to your parents to tell them how your stay has been. 

Truth be told, you could have done it later but you wanted to check on George. He seemed on edge lately and you were worried about him. Quickly finishing your letter you send it off and make your way to George’s room. You hear a few noises coming from his room. 

“Georgie?” You carefully push on the door. 

A small squeak and the door pops open. George had mentioned that the lock was old and tended to break and you assume he meant to lock the door here. You peak your head in and hold back a gasp as you see him pleasuring himself on his bed. 

You felt guilty disturbing him when he wanted privacy but you couldn’t look away. His moans filled your ears as he rubs up and down. You realize just how worked up he must have been from not being able to do anything these few weeks, you’d be lying if you said it hadn’t affected you too. 

Quickly you step into his room and close the door. George was too wrapped up in his head to notice that you were there. Taking off your shirt and skirt you climb next to George, kissing his neck as you bring your hand to his dick. 

“Georgie.” You bite his neck lightly making him jump. His eyes widen as he realizes that you were in the room with him. 

“Bloody hell.” He groans as you tighten your grip on him. “What’s got you so worked up baby?” You ask looking up at him. Biting back a groan George grabs your waist and moves you on top of him. 

“Do you know how bad I’ve wanted this? Walking around in that skirt, you knew what you were doing.” He playful swats your ass as you lean down to kiss him. It was desperate and hot as he clawed at your back. 

“God I missed this” He mumbles against your lips. You moan lightly as one his hands wander to your chest, massaging your breast lightly. 

“Poor baby, so worked up.” You tease making George groan. Moving your head down you give George a quick wink before licking up a large vein on his cock. Bucking his hips George bites his lip, reaching down to grab your hair.

“Feels so good sweetheart. Your mouth is so warm.” Happy with the praise, you lick up and down while pumping slowly. 

You could tell George was trying to silence his moans which you didn’t want. You loved hearing him moan while you sucked him off. Licking your lips you take his cock in your mouth, fitting as much as you can. A few swear words leave George’s mouth as you bob your head up and down. He looks down and almost cums at the sight. He swears he’s never seen something so hot before. You looking up at him with the most innocent eyes as his cock was stuffed in your mouth. 

“So good.” He groans out bucking his hips lightly, forcing more of him down your throat. 

“You make me feel so good sweetheart, god you’re always so good to me.” You whine at his words as you start to pump faster. The gruff tone in his voice making you crave more of it. George was hot but he always got hotter when the two of you got intimate. 

You could feel him start to lose control as he gripped your hair tighter. His breathing becoming uneven as he resists the urge to buck up again. He was holding back as to not hurt you but after not being able to have him for so long, you didn’t want him to hold back. Pulling off him you climb off the bed and get on your knees. George gives you a puzzled look as he sits up. 

“Is everything alright?” You nod and pull him to the edge of the bed. “I want you to fuck my face Georgie.” You bite your lip and look up at him. Your words go straight to his dick, making him even harder if that was possible. It was always a dream of his to be able to fuck that pretty little face of yours but he didn’t want to hurt you.

“A-Are you sure?” George cups your face and lifts your head up. “Please George, I want your big cock to fuck my mouth.” You lean down and lick the tip making George let out a grunt. 

“If that’s what my baby wants. Just tap grab my wrist if it gets to much okay?” He whispers in your ear. 

You melt a little at the worry that shines through. Even with how turned on he was, your safety was still his top priority. George brings his thumb to your mouth which you take in your mouth, sucking lightly. 

“Open that pretty mouth for me sweetheart.” Grabbing his dick he guides it into your mouth, hissing at how warm and wet it felt. He sets a light pace, grabbing the sides of your head to get a better angle. 

“Fuck..” It didn’t take long for George’s pace to get faster. 

You stopped bobbing your head as George fucks your face roughly. His tip hitting the back of your throat with every thrust. Drool drips from your mouth as your eyes roll to the back of your head. George’s grunts and animistic groans made you even wetter. The feeling of him taking control was just too much. With a loud groan he pulls himself out of your mouth. Whining at the loss you look up at him. He was panting heavily as he admired the fucked out look on your face. 

“I want to cum inside you darling.” George pulls you up and sets you on the bed. Covering his body with yours he leaves sloppy kisses on your neck. 

“Georgie.” You moan as he sucks on a sweet spot. “Such pretty noises baby. I don’t think I can wait any longer.” He reaches behind you and unhooks your bra, peppering kisses on your breasts. 

“Then don’t, I need you so badly.” You moan bucking your hips desperate for some kind of friction. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you want you want.” George admires the black lace panties you were wearing. He loved them but he liked them better on the floor. Throwing them off you he gets in between your legs. Leaning down he kisses you hard as he slides in. You moan into the kiss as he fills you to the brim. 

“So big.” You whine. George smirks and starts moving slowly, enjoying the feeling he’s missed so much. 

“So tight and wet for me aren’t you? My sweet girl always so ready to make me feel good.” His breath felt like fire on your skin as sparks of pleasure shoot through your body. His hands move to take your hands, holding them next to your head as he speeds up his thrusts. 

“Do you know what you do to me? I could barely control myself seeing you every day. Want to take you in every room in every position.” With a harsh thrust, he finds an angle that hits deeper. 

“Would you like that? Want me to take you on the counter? The shower? How about outside under the stars? Maybe I’ll fuck you right here while everyone is downstairs. Forcing you to stay quiet as I rearrange your insides.” George has a cocky smirk plastered on his face as he watches your face contort in pleasure. Knowing he was the only one to get to see you like this made him want more. 

“Yes please.” You gasp arching your back. “Fuck I’m so close Georgie.” 

“I got you baby.” George ducks his head into your neck, sucking on all the spots he knows make you go wild. 

Moving one hand down he rubs your clit in time with his thrusts sending you over the edge. With a loud moan you’re seeing stars. Your orgasm crashing over you as George keeps pounding into you. Small whines leave your mouth with every thrust. George grunts loudly and squeezes his eyes tightly, cumming inside of you. Breathing heavily he collapses on top of you. His head resting on your chest as he tries to catch your breath. Slowly pulling out he rolls off of you and lays on his back. 

“That was worth the wait.” He says jokingly. Rolling your eyes lightly you move to cuddle into his chest. 

“M’sorry we haven’t gotten much time together.” You whisper feeling guilty. “Hey its alright, I love the fact that you get along with my family so well.” George wraps his arm around you bringing your face closer to his. His eyes hold such a loving look it makes your heart skip a beat. 

“I love you.” You smile and bury your head in the crook of his neck. “I love you too.” 

“You know, I remember you promising that you’d take me in every room.” George lets out a laugh as he pulls you closer. 

“So needy for me hm? Don’t worry, wait till you see what I have planned.”


End file.
